^_\\ Legato Presents Trigun Song Stuff
by EvilVashTSClone
Summary: It shall improve at least I hope so. These are all me little song ficy's wrapped up as one!
1. My Typewriter

Me no own Trigun ( O_\\ ) Legato's shocked that you didn't know. And me also no own Linkin Park's "My December" ( -_\\ ) Legato is still amazed at your inanity. So read me song ficy, lemme tell you this too, it is sad. ( Q_\\ ) Legato is also crying because it was so sad.  
  
"My Typewriter"  
  
This is my typewriter This is my time of the year  
  
This is my derringer  
  
This is all so clear  
  
This is my Tylenol bottle  
  
This is my throbbing headache  
  
This is my hotheadedness  
  
This is me alone  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
Vash didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something he missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all  
  
The times I hurt  
  
To make him  
  
Feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
Vash felt  
  
Like there was  
  
Something he could wish for  
  
And I  
  
Take give all the  
  
Donuts I said I'd give Vash  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to  
  
This is my typewriter These are my Tylenols  
  
This is me pretending  
  
Vash isn't what I need  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
Vash didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Nothing he couldn't wish for And I'd  
  
Take back all  
  
The things I said  
  
To make him feel like that  
  
And I Just wish that  
  
Vash felt  
  
Like there were  
  
Donuts he could eat  
  
And I'd Take back all the times  
  
I said to him  
  
And Vash'd give it all away  
  
Just to have  
  
Somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to  
  
This is my typewriter  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my derringer  
  
This is all so clear  
  
And we'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to 


	2. Story of a Lonely Vash

I NO OWN TRIGUN OR BLINK 182'S SONG STORY OF A LONELY GUY SO NO SUE ME OR I SHALL SICK ME PET LEGATO ON YOU AND HE'D BE HAPPY IF I DID. ^_\\  
  
"Story Of A Lonely Vash"  
  
Look at Meryl, fake a smile Avert disaster, just in time Vash needs a drink, cause in a while Worthless answers from Rem who's in his mind It's dumb to ask, cool to ignore Girls don't want me, because Meryl's mine Legato made his entrance, avoided Gung-Ho's Checked my Tomas, I fell behind  
  
Knives' fell behind  
  
Meryl makes Vash feel like it's storming outside And when the donut's gone he's all torn up inside Vash's always nervous on, days like this like summer time He gets too scared to kill, cause he's a Rem groupie  
  
Remember when Vash was in the sand steamer, now's Knives' time Lost the words, lost his lunch, lost Meryl, jumped the line Knives' would wish upon a gun, but that gun, it doesn't shine So watch WW's life with a tragic ending A short story of a lonely Plant  
  
Vash fell behind  
  
Donuts make Vash feel like it's sunny outside And when Meryl's gone he's all happy inside Vash's always gloomy on, days like this like ww's death Vash get too scared to kill, cause he's a Rem groupie Knives' makes Vash feel like it's bloody outside And when the people's gone Vash's all sad inside Vash's always angry on, days like this like Rem's explosion Vash get too scared to kill, cause Rem's still stuck inside his head 


	3. Closer to You

Me no own Trigun or Staind's song "For You" So no su me, you'd only get me shrine to ww set up in me closet, or me dbz toys along w/me Trigun toys. Lww/Fishguts Closer To You  
  
To my donuts, to my faerie,  
  
It's your favorite Ace Gunman Is my appetite big enough for you to hear me?  
  
Could I eat them up for you?  
  
I sit locked inside Knives' head  
  
Remembering everything Rem's said  
  
This remenising gets me nowhwere!  
  
Gets me nowhere closer to you!  
  
The Gung-Ho's are what hurts me  
  
I need donutes here to feed me  
  
But Meryl don't know how to listen  
  
And quit hitting me in my head  
  
'Cause I sit here bruised  
  
Inside my head remembering everything Rem's said  
  
The killing gets us nowhere!  
  
Gets me nowhere closer to you!  
  
All Meryl's insults and Legato's curses makes me cry like I'm a loser  
  
And Knives thinks like he is superior but  
  
Rem made me feel like I am something  
  
Cause Legato's fucked up because Knives' is  
  
Need donuts, faerie you could give me  
  
I sit here lost inside my head  
  
Remembering everything Rem's said  
  
This confusion get me nowhere!  
  
Gets me nowhere closer to you. 


	4. She Thinks My Donuts're Tasty

Trigun and "She Thinks My Tractors Sexy" by Kenny Chesney are not mine. My life will slowly continue after this. But if you know the song, sing it to that tune, well sorta try. I couldn't bc I cant sing. :p Lww  
  
Ridin' these steamers in the hot sandy desert Milly and Meryl, Lordy here they come With a box full of donuts and keg of wild turkey I put on a smile and the walk right up Meryl opens up the box and I eat 'em all up Just look at her face she ain't foolin me  
  
She thinks my donuts tasty She really wants one of 'em She's always starin at me While I'm scarfin 'em down I like the way she brings 'em when we're runnin from some guy Meryl's always grouchy and abuses me But she's the only one who really, really knows what gets me She thinks my donuts're tasty  
  
We ride the Steamer till we run out of desert Get high jacked by a dirty old geezer Take 'em in one shot or two She said she's got a box and I ask if it's mine I want a little donut just a box full of them One more teeny weeny donut before she beats me  
  
She thinks my donuts tasty She really wants one of 'em She's always glarin' at me While I'm scarfin 'em down I like the way she brings 'em when we're runnin from some guy Meryl's always bitchy and mistreats me But she's the only one who really, really knows what gets me I thinks her donuts're tasty  
  
Well I aint into cheese or snickerdoodles But if it's a donut it'll light my eyes up  
  
She thinks my donuts tasty She really wants one of 'em She's always gawkin' at me While I'm scarfin 'em down I like the way she brings 'em when we're runnin from some guy Meryl's always pissy and hurts me But she's the only one who really, really knows what gets me She thinks my donuts're tasty She thinks my donuts I think her donuts She thinks my donuts're tasty! 


	5. Ol' Vash

If you know the song Ol' Red by Blake Shelton it kinda goes to that tune. But sometimes it don't but read anyways...It's funny... Trigun isnt mine neither is the song I used... Lww  
  
Well Knives caught Legato with some cheesecake And it cost him a flogging On a sandworm farm in little Jersey Close to his class of clogging Well he'd visited there for 2 long years He made the hornfreak Middie his friend And so he played him a tune To send him to bed.  
  
Now O'l Vash he's the durndest gunman he's seen Gotta nose that'll smell a jelly donut He's got a brother that's really mean He may consider Legato mighty yucky From the greasy blue hair to the big ol' head And all those years he's been alive Aint noone served Knives thats been said  
  
And Legato said Come on Vash Why dont you shoot The Gung-Ho's're wishin' to have a little fun Get my left arm Get your gun We'll have you crying before the noontime comes  
  
Well Vash ran paid off bus driver and slipped on the bus To get away from the Insurance Girls I got all the way to Augusta He was stuck in the toilet from a swirly Well Wolfwood laughed from Vash's distress Bout a town just south of here The Insurance Girls were homing in on Vash's fun While Vash n gang were drinking some beer.  
  
And Legato said Come on Vash Why don't you shoot The Gung-Ho's're wishin' to have a little fun Get my left arm Get your gun We'll have you lyin before the evening comes  
  
Now Ol' Vash loved his donuts Each n every one But Legato came and took 'em away So Vash went after him and shoot his little buns So it came down to that last quick draw And Legato smiled when he finally figured out Cause Legato was dead And Knives was next heard the little scout  
  
And Legato said Come on Vash Why don't you shoot The Gung-Ho's're wishing to have a little fun Get my left arm Get your gun We'll have you servin "Him" before the morning comes  
  
Now Legato's where he belongs again Donuts got him in this and Vash took him out 


	6. One Donut Closer

Me dont own Trigun :,( Or Linkin Parks' song "One Step Closer" so plz no su me, I is poor and broke I had to break me 100 last night at walmart for some clothes and a pack of 3-4$ batteries... One Donut Closer Meryl can't take Vash anymore  
  
Knives' killing everything Vash loved before  
  
All these Gung-Ho's make no sense  
  
Meryl finds bliss in pissyness  
  
The less Vash hears the more Meryl'll say  
  
But Vash knew that anyway  
  
Just Like before......  
  
Everything she says to him Takes Vash one donut closer to the stomach And Vash's about to bust Meryl need a lot of room to steam Cuz she's one step closer to the beating And Vash's about to hurt  
  
Vash find that Rem isn't so clear  
  
Wish Knives' would just disappear  
  
All Rem thoughts they make no sense  
  
Knives found bliss in bloodyness  
  
Wolfwood seems to go away  
  
Over and over again  
  
Just Like before......  
  
Everything he says to her  
  
Takes Meryl one step closer to the edge  
  
And she's about to scream  
  
Vash needs a little room to eat Cuz he's one donut closer to the edge  
  
And he's about to bust  
  
Shut up when the 'Master's' talkin' to you  
  
Shut up, shut up, shut up (2x)  
  
Legato's about to die  
  
Just Like before......  
  
Everything she say to him Takes me one donut closer to the brim And Vash's about to bust Meryl needs a little room to steam Cuz she's one step closer to the edge  
  
And Vash's about to break 


	7. Pushing You Away

Me No Own Trigun Or LP's Pushing Me Away. So No Sue Me You No Get No Money Cuz I Had To Use The Last Of It To Put Gas In Me Truck Q_\\ Legato Is Upset That We Are Broke, O BTW Legato Has Become Me New Spokes Person, So Bow Before Him!!! Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!  
  
"Pushing You Away"  
  
I've lied to you  
  
The same way that I always do  
  
This is the last mile  
  
That I'll go for the sake of being with you  
  
(Everything falls down  
  
Even the ships up in the sky  
  
Eventually break down)  
  
The sacrifice of living in a lie  
  
(Everything has to end  
  
Meryl'll soon find we're out of time Legato left  
  
To watch it all unwind)  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
Why you never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see Rem's testing me pushing you away  
  
Why you never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see Rem's testing me pushing you away  
  
I've tried like Rem  
  
To do everything hurting you  
  
This is the last time  
  
I'll take the donut for the sake of being alive  
  
(Everything falls apart  
  
Even the Gung-Ho's who always frown  
  
Eventually break down)  
  
The sacrifice of living as a lie  
  
(Nothing has to end  
  
She'll soon see that we're out of time left  
  
To watch Legato fall and die)  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
Why you never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see Knives' killing me pushing you away  
  
Why you never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see Knives' hurting me pushing you away  
  
(We're all out of time  
  
This is how we know when it all unwinds)  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
  
(We're all out of time  
  
This is how I find how it all unwinds)  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
Why you never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see their testing me pushing you away  
  
Why you never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your hurting me keeps me at bay  
  
Pushing you away 


End file.
